


Krasnoludzkie metody uwodzenia

by Lady_Aribeth



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Confusion, Courtship, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Aribeth/pseuds/Lady_Aribeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie tekstu Of Dwarves Courting Hobbits autorstwa GallantGeekery.</p>
<p>Opis za autorką:</p>
<p>Thorin stara się zdobyć nieświadomego niczego Bilbo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Krasnoludzkie metody uwodzenia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Dwarves Courting Hobbits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/600192) by [GallantGeekery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallantGeekery/pseuds/GallantGeekery). 



> Moje pierwsze publikowane tutaj tłumaczenie xD  
> Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba :D

Tytuł oryginalny: Of Dwarves Courting Hobbits   
Autor: GallantGeekery  
Zgoda: jest  
Beta: Kaczalka ;*

 

  


#  Krasnoludzkie metody uwodzenia

# 

 

Bilbo Baggins zauważył pewną zmianę w postawie Thorina Dębowej Tarczy. Krasnolud wydawał się jakby milszy, uśmiechał się nieco szerzej, zostawiał swojego konia tuż obok kucyka Bilba, który owszem, widział te wszystkie szczegóły, ale nie przywiązywał do nich żadnej wagi. Owe zmiany zapewne nic tak naprawdę nie znaczyły. Thorin był przecież odważnym królem, ważną personą, a Bilbo… cóż, tylko zwykłym hobbitem. Niemniej w niedługim czasie zachowanie Thorina stało się tak… dziwaczne, że Bilbo zaczął poważnie się zastanawiać, co się z nim, u licha, działo.  
  
—————————————————————————

— Niziołku — wymamrotał Thorin ze swojego miejsca przy ognisku.  
— Tak? — spytał Bilbo nieco zbyt entuzjastycznie. Wciąż łapał się na tym, że próbował za wszelką cenę zaimponować krasnoludowi, udowodnić mu, że zasługuje, by być członkiem ich kompanii.  
— Domagam się twojej pomocy — burknął Thorin, nawet nie unosząc na niego wzroku.  
Bilbo wahał się przez chwilę.  
— Jesteś pewien… To znaczy, chcesz _mojej ___pomocy?  
— A prosiłem kogoś innego? — zapytał Thorin, unosząc brew.  
— Och. Nie, oczywiście, że nie — wymamrotał pod nosem Bilbo, wstając i podchodząc do krasnoluda lekko niepewnym krokiem.  
Stanął nad nim i uniósł brwi w oczekiwaniu.  
— Mój miecz wymaga twojej uwagi — powiedział w końcu krasnolud i rzucił hobbitowi swoją broń.  
Bilbo spojrzał na niego z czystym osłupieniem.  
— C…co? To jakiś żart? — spytał, a jego głos załamał się odrobinę przy ostatnich słowach.  
Thorin wreszcie uniósł wzrok, po raz pierwszy patrząc Bilbo w oczy.  
— To nie żart — zapewnił.  
— Chcesz, żebym wziął twój miecz, oporządził go, zwrócił ci go i tyle? Tak po prostu?  
— Dokładnie — odparł Thorin i przytaknął lekko.  
Bilbo zaśmiał się krótko, kręcąc głową i nerwowo szarpiąc brzeg płaszcza.  
— Może i jesteś wielkim władcą — powiedział, wytykając go oskarżycielsko palcem — ale ja nie jestem twoim osobistym służącym. — Skulił się nieznacznie, lecz już po chwili znów stał prosto. — Jestem Bagginsem z Bag Endu i nie pozwolę się tak traktować — dodał i z całą determinacją, na jaką było go stać, odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł, mamrocząc coś pod nosem z irytacją.  
Gdy przechodził obok innych krasnoludów, ci uśmiechali się do siebie znacząco, ale Bilbo z premedytacją ich ignorował. Zresztą, ich bawiło dosłownie wszystko. Zerknął za siebie i zauważył, że Thorin wydaje się zasmucony. Poczuł ukłucie winy i współczucie, ale kierowany urażoną dumą wyparł je i poszedł w swoją stronę.

  
—————————————————————————

Nie minęły nawet dwa dni, a Thorin znów zaczął się dziwnie zachowywać. Odpoczywali właśnie po całym dniu wyczerpującego marszu. Gandalf popalał fajkę, a Bilbo siedział pod drzewem z zamkniętymi oczami, rozkoszując się chwilą spokoju. Nagle usłyszał jakiś ruch, więc uniósł powieki i zauważył, że o to samo drzewo opiera się Thorin.  
— Dzień dobry, Thorinie — powiedział uprzejmie.  
Krasnolud skinął mu głową, ale nic nie powiedział, wbijając wzrok w ziemię.  
— Zastanawiałem się — zaczął wreszcie niepewnie, tak niepewnie, jak Bilbo jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał — czy zapleciesz mi warkocz na brodzie?  
Bilbo opadła szczęka. Na sekundę zamknął oczy, po czym otworzył je ponownie, wpatrując się uważnie w Thorina. Krasnolud wyglądał całkowicie poważnie. Czyli jednak Bilbo się nie przesłyszał.  
Zająknął się, nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć.  
— Zapleść ci… Ale… _naprawdę ___? Ja? Chcesz, żebym...  
— Zrobisz to czy nie, hobbicie? — przerwał mu ostro Thorin.  
— Ja… — Bilbo dostrzegł coś dziwnego w oczach krasnoluda i dlatego zgodził się, nim w ogóle zdał sobie z tego sprawę. — Dobrze, dobrze. W porządku. Zrobię to.  
Thorin usadowił się pod drzewem, a na jego ustach błąkał się cień uśmiechu.  
— Tak… po prostu? — spytał Bilbo, zbliżając się do niego i wskazując jego twarz, nie wiedząc za bardzo, jak się zabrać do zaplatania warkoczy na czyjejś brodzie.  
— Tak, dokładnie — odparł Thorin, odprężając się.  
Bilbo westchnął przeciągle, przygryzł wargę i zabrał się do dzieła. Pewnie wśród krasnoludów tak właśnie postępują przyjaciele, nie sądził jednak, że Thorin uważa go za przyjaciela, wręcz przeciwnie. Pochylił się i delikatnie przeczesał palcami jego brodę, odkrywając, że jest znacznie miększa, niż się spodziewał. Zaczął ją ostrożnie zaplatać, aż utworzył osiem identycznych, niewielkich warkoczy.  
— Dziękuję, niziołku — powiedział Thorin. Wstał i odsunął się od Bilba. — Muszę teraz pomówić z Gandalfem — dodał i odszedł, nim Baggins zdążył wykrztusić choć słowo.  
Kiedy Thorin zniknął, Bilbo nie miał pojęcia, co ze sobą zrobić. Oparł się o pień drzewa, tłumiąc kłębiące mu się w głowie kłopotliwe i splątane myśli. Siedział tak w błogiej ciszy, dopóki nie zjawili się przy nim Kili i Fili.  
— Broda Thorina wygląda przeuroczo — powiedział Kili, szczerząc się i sadowiąc obok Bilba.  
— Naprawdę przeuroczo — dodał Fili, zajmując miejsce przy bracie.  
Kili dźgnął go łokciem pod żebrem i obaj wybuchli śmiechem.  
— Tak, cóż… Thorin zachowuje się ostatnio dość dziwnie, nieprawdaż? Niemniej uważam, że udało mi się ją zapleść dość przyzwoicie — zauważył Bilbo, spoglądając na Thorina, którego broda nawet z tak dużej odległości wyglądała bardzo zacnie. Bilbo był z siebie dumny, nawet jeśli sama… prośba wydawała mu się cokolwiek nie na miejscu.  
— Tak, dziwnie — zachichotał Kili.  
— Dokładnie tak — zawtórował mu Fili. — Zachowuje się dziwnie.  
Zaśmiali się, po czym wstali i odeszli w podskokach, nim Bilbo zdążył jakkolwiek zareagować. Chyba nigdy nie pojmie krasnoludów.

  
—————————————————————————

Bilbo natknął się na Thorina jeszcze tego samego dnia, tuż przed tym, jak cała drużyna kładła się do snu.  
— Jesteś niewiarygodnie tęgi, Bilbo Bagginsie — powiedział z poważaniem Thorin, mijając hobbita.  
— Tęgi? — powtórzył Bilbo, przerywając ścielenie swojego posłania, po czym podniósł się i wyprostował.  
— Owszem — powtórzył krasnolud. — Jesteś bardzo tęgi jak na kogoś swoich rozmiarów.  
— Czy próbujesz mi właśnie powiedzieć, że jestem gruby? — spytał urażony Bilbo. — Tak się składa, że zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Zresztą, bywałem szczuplejszy. — Zaniepokojony przyłożył dłoń do swojego brzucha. — Jednak nie sądziłem, że to aż tak widać. — Westchnął ciężko, krzywiąc się. — Wiesz, nie musiałeś mi tego mówić. To było naprawdę niemiłe.  
Gdyby nie chodziło o Thorina, Bilbo mógłby przysiąc, że krasnolud się zarumienił.  
— Jak sobie uważasz — powiedział Thorin dość niepewnym głosem. — Pójdę po drewno na opał — wymamrotał pod nosem i czmychnął.  
Bilbo był skonsternowany, nie mogąc pojąć, czemu Thorin tak się zachowuje. Z zamyślenia wyrwała go duża, ciężka dłoń opierająca się o jego ramię.  
— Gandalfie — powiedział, odwracając się.  
— Bilbo Bagginsie — przywitał się czarodziej. — Jak widzę, uciąłeś sobie pogawędkę z Thorinem.  
— To nie była pogawędka — burknął Bilbo. — On mnie po prostu obraził.  
— Ach tak?  
— Nazwał mnie grubasem! To znaczy… _tęgim ___.  
Gandalf zaśmiał się głośno.  
— Bilbo, mój drogi chłopcze. — Pochylił się i zaczął mu szeptać do ucha: — Krasnoludy bardzo sobie cenią bycie tęgim. Mogę się założyć, że Thorin uznał to za wyjątkowy komplement.  
— Co?! — wykrzyknął Bilbo, nim zdołał się opanować. — Komplement? A więc ja… Cóż, okazałem się niewdzięczny. Och nie, co Thorin pomyśli sobie teraz o _moich ___manierach?  
Gandalf poklepał go lekko po ramieniu.  
— Być może powinieneś poszerzyć swoją wiedzę o krasnoludzkiej kulturze — powiedział z uśmiechem. — Śpij dobrze — dodał i zniknął, zostawiając Bilbo jeszcze bardziej skonfundowanego.

  
—————————————————————————

W nocy Bilbo wiercił się i rzucał na posłaniu, nie mogąc przestać analizować słów Gandalfa i zachowania Thorina. Dotarło do niego również, że tak naprawdę nie ma pojęcia o krasnoludach i ich zwyczajach. Udało mu się zasnąć dopiero, gdy obiecał sobie, że następnego dnia przyjrzy się dokładniej całej tej sprawie.  
— Bofurze, mogę cię prosić na słowo? — spytał o poranku, gdy drużyna szykowała się do drogi, po czym oddalili się nieco od obozowiska.  
— Oczywiście — zapewnił Bofur, uśmiechając się.  
Bilbo odwzajemnił uśmiech. Bofur był wspaniałą, ciepłą osobą i hobbit lubił go i ufał mu bezgranicznie. I na pewno udzieli mu niezbędnych informacji.  
— Czy nie wydaje ci się, że Thorin zachowuje się ostatnio nieco… dziwnie? — spytał cicho.  
Bofur uniósł lekko same kąciki ust.  
— W zasadzie tak.  
Bilbo popatrzył na niego, czekając na szersze wyjaśnienie, ale po dłuższej chwili ciszy zdał sobie sprawę, że sam musi wydobyć z krasnoluda upragnione informacje.  
— Więc… może wiesz, dlaczego to robi?  
— Nie — zaprzeczył Bufor zdecydowanie zbyt szybko.  
Baggins popatrzył na niego twardo. Bofur nerwowo odwrócił wzrok, wykręcając palce.  
— Bofurze… — nalegał Bilbo. — Co przede mną ukrywasz?  
Krasnolud zamknął oczy, jakby toczył ze sobą wewnętrzną walkę.  
— On cię uwodzi! — wykrzyknął w końcu.  
— Uwodzi mnie? — powtórzył Bilbo powoli, ale z naciskiem.  
— Och, nie — westchnął ciężko krasnolud. — Thorin nie będzie zadowolony, że ci powiedziałem. To wbrew tradycji.  
— Tradycji? — Bilbo był zbyt skołowany, by zdobyć się na coś więcej niż powtarzanie słów Bofura.  
— Powinieneś był sam to zauważyć. Komplementy, czyszczenie broni, zaplatanie brody, zaborczość… Jak sądzę, to właśnie ostatnio robił.  
— Ja… Cóż, nie zauważyłem. Nie do końca przynajmniej. Zaborczość? Co masz przez to na myśli? Nic takiego nie miało miejsca.  
Bofur wyglądał na coraz bardziej zaniepokojonego. Oczami omiótł obóz, który rozbili zeszłej nocy. Już miał coś powiedzieć, lecz zamarł na widok ciemnej postaci, która pojawiła się nagle tuż za plecami Bilba.  
Hobbit odwrócił się powoli, stając twarzą w twarz z Thorinem, który zatrzymał się za nim wyraźnie spięty.  
— Gawędzisz sobie z niziołkiem, Bofurze? — spytał, patrząc na drugiego krasnoluda niemalże morderczo. — Mam nadzieję, że nie rozmawiacie na jakieś… poważne tematy.  
— Nie, zdecydowanie nie — zapewnił Bofur, uśmiechając się blado. — Dobrego dnia, Thorinie — dodał i ukłonił się. — Bilbo — rzucił jeszcze i zniknął, zostawiając Bagginsa sam na sam z Thorinem i rewelacjami, które mu wcześniej wyjawił.  
— Czyli ty i Bofur jesteście blisko? — spytał Thorin, wyraźnie starając się trzymać emocje na wodzy.  
— Blisko? — powtórzył Bilbo, tak jakby nie zrozumiał pytania.  
— Czy często ze sobą rozmawiacie?  
— Nie, w zasadzie nie.  
— Dobrze — warknął Thorin. — Bardzo dobrze.  
— Zaborczość — mruknął pod nosem Bilbo.  
— Słucham? — odezwał się natychmiast Thorin.  
Bilbo wziął głęboki, drżący oddech, starając się desperacko wykrzesać z siebie choć odrobinę odwagi.  
— Wiem, co robisz — powiedział, zmuszając się do patrzenia Thorinowi w oczy i dzięki temu zobaczył, jak pojawia się w nich zrozumienie.  
— Ach tak? — spytał Thorin, wyraźnie przejmując kontrolę nad sytuacją.  
— Tak — potwierdził Bilbo, prostując się. — Wiem.  
— Więc… czemu mi nie odpowiedziałeś?  
— Ja… Cóż, nie mam pojęcia jak.  
— Bezużyteczny niziołek — westchnął Thorin, kręcąc lekko głową.  
— Ej! — oburzył się Bilbo. — Tak nikogo nie uwiedziesz. A przynajmniej nie tam, skąd pochodzę.  
— A więc jak się kogoś uwodzi? — spytał Thorin, robiąc krok w jego stronę. — Tam, skąd pochodzisz.  
— Ty… um…  
Bilbo poczuł się nieco wytrącony z równowagi, gdy krasnolud naruszył jego przestrzeń osobistą. Jeszcze nigdy nie byli tak… blisko. Wystarczyłoby, by uniósł dłoń, a mógłby musnąć palcami każdą część jego twarzy. Jednak nie wycofał się.  
— Zapraszasz go na herbatę. Dajesz kwiaty. Jesteś… jesteś uprzejmy i miły. Może nawet uroczy. Tak, uroczy, by ten ktoś dostrzegł, że jesteś nim zainteresowany.  
— Chcesz, by był… [i]uroczy[/i]? — burknął Thorin.  
Bilbo wzruszył ramionami  
— Mógłbyś spróbować.  
Thorin rozważał to przez chwilę, po czym zrobił kolejny krok i złożył na ustach hobbita delikatny pocałunek.  
— Proszę — powiedział ze stoickim spokojem. — Potrafię być… uroczy — dodał, wymawiając ostatnie słowo niemalże jak jakieś przekleństwo, lecz Bilbo i tak się uśmiechnął.  
— Ale nie bądź zbyt uroczy — poprosił cicho, zdobywając się na odwagę, by przyciągnąć Thorina do kolejnego, tym razem głębszego pocałunku.  
— Absolutnie — zapewnił Thorin, gdy odsunęli się wreszcie od siebie.

  
—————————————————————————

Tak więc cóż, może i zrozumienie całej sytuacji zajęło Bilbo sporo czasu, niemniej ostatecznie zaloty Thorina zakończyły się pełnym sukcesem. Bilbo musiał przyznać, że warto było się trochę natrudzić. Zdecydowanie warto.


End file.
